warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Scarab Occult Terminators
, bodyguard to Primarch Magnus the Red]] with his elite honour guard, the Sekhmet]] The Sekhmet, or Magnus' Veterans, were the veteran Space Marine Battle-Brothers of the Thousand Sons Legion who served as the Primarch Magnus the Red's elite honour guard. They were made up of the best and brightest of the Thousand Sons Legion's Astartes and were equipped with resplendent crimson and ivory Tactical Dreadnought Armour, with jade scarabs gleaming on their breastplates and golden crests rearing from their atef helmets.Their visors were marred by a single vertical slash that obscured the right eye lenses of their helmets. This was in honour of their Primarch, nicknamed the Cyclops, due to the loss of his right eye from peering too deeply into the mysterious realms of the Immaterium. The Sekhmet were active throughout the era of the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy. The Sekhmet were all veteran members of the Scarab Occult of the elite 1st Fellowship, under the command of Ahzek Ahriman, Captain of its 1st Fellowship and the Magister Templi of its Corvidae Cult. These proud and extremely devoted warriors were both combat Veterans and highly-ranked members of the psychic Cult system of the Thousand Sons. The Sekhmet were powerful warrior-mages, and could call forth powers mortal men could never dream of wielding. On his own, each warrior of the Sekhmet was capable of subduing worlds. In battle, the Scarab Occult could simply will their Tutelaries into their enemies’ hiding places, and burn them out with invisible fires or crush them with psychic hammer blows. Methodical and swift, Ahriman’s 1st Fellowship would then push onwards like autonomus engines of destruction. None of the Sekhmet were ranked below the Thousand Sons Cult grade of Philosophus, the final Cult rank a warrior could hold before facing the Dominus Liminus. Each warrior was able to mentally transcend their physical and emotional weaknesses; achieving a form of emotional purity that resulted in warriors who were both fearless and willing to follow orders immediately and unquestioningly. This extraordinary level of discipline was commented on by some of the other Primarchs who witnessed the Sekhmet in action during the Great Crusade. Jaghatai Khan of the White Scars Legion commented that the Sekhmet were no better than automata, whilst, in a similar vein, Ferrus Manus of the Iron Hands Legion likened them to robots, though some within the Thousand Sons suspected that knowing the Iron Hands' affinity for technology and cybernetic augmentation, this comment may have been meant as a compliment. Leman Russ, the [Wolf of the Space Wolves Legion, showed disdain for what he perceived as the Sekhmet's perceived "lack" of fighting spirit and espirit d'corps due to their taciturn natures. The Sekhmet's status following the Thousand Sons Legion's transformation into a Chaotic Traitor Legion devoted to Tzeentch and the enactment of the Rubric of Ahriman is unknown. See Also *'Honour Guard' Sources *''Horus Heresy: Collected Visions'' *''A Thousand Sons'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill, pp. 11, 14, 26, 48, 57, 98, 101-105, 108, 215, 219, 230-231, 248, 251, 254 Category:S Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:History Category:Imperium Category:Imperial History Category:Space Marines